


You Little Shits

by singyeong



Category: Spanish Political Scene
Genre: Awkwardness, Girauta-senpai is a bold little shit which is good, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singyeong/pseuds/singyeong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GirAlbert x Errejón</p><p>Inspired by this http://i.imgur.com/e36RLmV.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Little Shits

It had been awkward enough to wake up next to your baby rival in politics after what had been a... very successful attempt at getting closer to make an agreement, at least in kinky-related businesses. Add to that the fact that it was your beautiful boyfriend (who happens to be your right-hand man in your political party) setting up all the threesome thing. Now imagine that another of your rivals in politics (who supports the political party of baby rival) lives in the same apartment complex as you, and all of you decide to wake up, have breakfast and take the elevator at the same time.

Alberto Garzón clears his throat.

Four very manly, very attractive men in one elevator.

Baby rival is so flushed you are afraid he might collapse. Your beautiful boyfriend is grinning like a mad man. You cannot be more embarrassed about this whole situation.

The elevator is taking forever to get to the ground floor this morning.

Girauta is the one to speak first. “What a beautiful morning.”

Silence fills the elevator as if it were jelly. The poor Errejón looks as if he cannot breathe, the tip of his ears a deep crimson. “It sure is,” Garzón answers. “Especially interesting.”

“This is all your fault,” spits Errejón between his teeth, addressing Girauta.

“Hey, it wasn’t me who split with his boyfriend and came crying to me.” He retorts. “I think you were a little more than willing to come home with us yesterday night.”

“Carlos,” Albert admonishes, now blushing himself too. “...Just, please, stop it.”

“K, babe,” he answers. “I’m never fucking him again though.”

“HOLY FUCK, I’M OUT OF HERE, YOU LITTLE SHITS,” a now sweaty Garzón bursts from the elevator once it _finally_ reaches the ground floor and heads a straight line for the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Please end my existence. Sorry for not updating my other fics (life sucks) but this was a necessity.


End file.
